The field of the invention is vehicle access control bollards.
Most parks, playgrounds, and athletic fields have little in the way of vehicle access control. If there is any security at all, it is an entrance gate having a conventional lock. However, because the person who has the key is not always available when the park is open, often the gate is left open at all times. This can be a problem, particularly if there is a long path leading from the entrance to the public recreational facilities so that the entrance is not visible from those facilities. In that situation unauthorized persons intent on causing mischief can easily drive into the park undetected.
Prior art traffic control bollards are of a two-piece design having only upper and lower sections, in the form of a sleeve that slides free and/or an exterior hinge. No known prior art device exists that has the outward appearance of a solid bollard but can be laid down using an interior mechanism.